Winx Club - Episode 201
Back to School(The Phoenix of Shadow in the Italian Version) Is the first episode of the second season of Winx Club. This is where Aisha,the pixies and Lord Darkar appear in Summary The episode begins with Layla, a fairy, scaling the cliffs of Shadowhaunt. She is currently on a solo mission to rescue her friends, the Pixies, who have been taken prisoner by the season's antagonist, Lord Darkar. Layla manages to free the Pixies and avoid capture by the shadow monsters patrolling Shadowhaunt, but then runs into Darkar himself. He makes short work of Layla, not only recapturing the Pixies (minus Piff), but also tossed Layla off the high cliff supposedly to her death. At Alfea, it is the Winx's sophomore year and it is getting ready for an orientation party. Bloom and Kiko are happy to be reunited with everyone else. Tecna is helping set up the main square, Musa is practicing her musical number, Flora is decorating the main hall, and Stella is panicking over what to wear. Bloom then goes off through the school where she encounters a flying seahorse and follows it, leading her to accidentally find a hidden archives room. There she meets her first Pixie, Concorda, who was surprised to see someone found her room. Concorda then explains to Bloom all about the Pixies and the Pixie Pets as this was the first time she's encountered them. Bloom then realizes the time and quickly leaves to get ready for the party. The Winx girls then reunite with the Specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy, whom with Red Fountain have been invited to attend the party. Faragonda then presents the newly rebuilt Alfea and declares it open. After the party was over and everyone left, Flora tells Bloom that she felt a disturbance in the trees nearby. Bloom then walks towards the forest surrounding Alfea and gasps in shock when she sees a battle-worn Layla limp her way into the clearing before collapsing. Bloom and the others try to wake her up until Piff bounces out. The episode ends with Bloom wondering who Layla was and what she went through. Major Events *Layla goes to Shadowhaunt to save the Pixies. *The main villian, Lord Darkar, is revealed. *Layla's powers are revealed. *The Winx Girls begin their sophomore year at school. *Layla arrives (barely alive) at Alfea with Piff. Debuts *Layla *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Glim *Lord Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster *Concorta *Shadowhaunt *Zing Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Ms. Faragonda *Kiko *Layla *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Glim *Zing *Lord Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster *Concorta Trivia *In the Italian version, Layla is scaling the walls of Shadowhaunt first, then we see the Winx. Also, the order is Specialists arrive, presentation, boys and girls talk and then boys depart, THEN meeting Layla. *Darkar uses a Superman reference for himself (4Kids...). *Riven wears a Union Jack shirt that looks just like the shirts worn by the members of the 80's band "Def Leppard". *In RAI, Bloom and the others don't even get a mention of Layla until she arrives at Alfea barely alive at the end of the episode. *This is the sixth episode of the series and the first of the second series without transformations. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Amore Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Dani Shaffel = Tecna Vashty Monpoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Quotes "Look, it's a bird. No, it's a man. No, It's Lord Darkar!" - Lord Darkar "What did you call me, fairy? Nobody calls me a loser, nobody! Behold: Fists of iron, eyes of fire, wit as sharp as a sword (evil laughing). Not to mention pretty too." - Lord Darkar describing himself. Darkar: "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies!" Layla: "Never! I won't let you have them! Darkar: "I find your meaningless bravery tiresome, but no matter. Time for you to pay for your mistakes, girl!" (shoots Layla) *Darkar stabs at Layla, who quickly blocks* Darkar: "But, but how is that possible? You should be too weak!" Layla: "It's not so easy to beat a fairy!" Darkar: "Isn't it!?" (shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow, then throws her off the cliff) "Goodbye, fairy! No one could survive a fall from this height." ''- ''Layla's encounter with Darkar, RAI Videos 4kids Winx Club Back to School pt 1 Winx Club Back to School pt 2 Winx Club Back to School pt 3 RAI Winx Club Season 2 Episode 1 RAI pt 1 Winx Club Season 2 Episode 1 RAI pt 2 Winx Club Season 2 Episode 1 RAI pt 3 Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2